Truth or Dare
by Leena-and-Earlie
Summary: When Rogue first joins the X-men Scott is dared to go out with her for a month. By the end will he be in love or dump her hard?


The S/R story I wrote because Loki wrote a K/K story

****

Truth or Dare

(a.k.a. the story I wrote while getting high on pretzels, hyper on Mountain Dew, while watching reruns of Jerry Springer & 7th Heaven)

"Truth or Dare?" Evan asked Scott. Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Evan and Scott were playing a game of truth or dare while all the adults in the house were away. The only other person in the house was Rogue, who had just come a few weeks ago. The had invited her to play with them but she had refused saying she had better things to do than be asked to do things she had no intention of doing ever in her life time, so the five of them went up to Scott's room and started their game. Jean had to say no to the next person who asked her out which, as she put it would 'totally ruin her social reputation'. Kitty had to answer the truth about if she had a crush on Lance, and she answered yes, noticing the hurt expression on Kurt's face. Kurt had to go on a junk food free diet that he sweared would kill him. Evan had to be on time for all his classes on Monday, which is virtually impossible. Last it was Scott's turn. "I pick dare," Scott said cautiously.

"Give him a really bad one for making me eat no junk food," Kurt yelled to Evan.

"I got a good one," Evan said slyly. "I dare you to go out with Rogue."

"Rogue?" Scott asked, hoping he had heard wrong. He had nothing against the fiery new recruit, but she was so cold and distant he knew nothing about her.

"Yes, Rogue. First you got to yet her to go up with you, then you can dump her after a month, if you want to," Evan said with a smile.

"Do I have to," Scott asked.

"Well, you've made a twenty dollar deposit. If you don't do it, we split the twenty four ways." It wasn't really the money that bothered Scott. It was the fact that he was supposed to be their fearless leader. If he chickened out on a dare what would they think on a mission? "Fine," Scott said reluctantly, "I'll do it."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rogue sat in the room she shared with Kitty, listening to her CD's and reading a book. She thanked god silently that Kitty wasn't in the room at the moment. It wasn't that she didn't like the peppy freshman, she didn't have anything against her, or any of them. It was just that she spent most of her time staying away from the other residents of the mansion, not trying to get to know them. The only thing that kept her from leaving was the fact that she felt safe with them. Especially Scott. There was something about him that said 'depend on me'. Also the fact that he was real HOT made her have a little crush on him, but she knew he would never return her feelings for him. He had Jean, and besides to him all she was, was the little Goth girl. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she yelled. Then walked in Scott looking kind of nervous. She had never seen Scott nervous before. "What do you want," she said in a voice that came out harsher than she had meant for it to.

"Uh… well, I was wondering… if you weren't doing any thing… if you would… like to… see a movie with me tonight," Scott asked nervously.

"Really?" she said questioningly forcing herself to keep a smile off her face. "You're kiddin'. Right?"

"Well if you don't want to all you have to do is say no," Scott said looking hurt.

"Sure, Ah'll go. Who else is coming?"

"Well no one," he paused, "if you don't mind." At that Rogue couldn't resist smiling.

"Not at all." And with that the two of them took off to the movies.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Over the next few weeks Scott grew closer to Rogue. She had confided in him her real name, 'Marie'. 'A beautiful name for a beautiful girl' is what he had said to that, and the surprising thing was that he meant it. Somehow he saw past the dark make-up and attitude and found a beauty inside. He knew that she was wary of what she thought she meant to him, but he was glad that Evan had dared him to do this. He knew he loved her, but he hoped that she never found out his reason for him asking her out, or their relationship would never be the same again. Next week there was a dance, the exact anniversary of when he asked her out. Every one expected him to dump her but he would prove them wrong. That would be the night he would tell her he loved her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The night of the dance Rogue thought to surprise Scott, she would go to the dance without her usual dark make-up. She had found that he had seen past it and she knew how he wanted to see her without it but was too afraid to ask. At this point she would do about any thing for him. He was the first person to really care about her since her uncontrollable power emerged. As she was finishing dressing she heard a knock on the door. "Coming," she yelled. When she opened the door she saw Scott standing there looking as handsome as ever. She noticed the double take he did when he saw her face. 

"You look beautiful tonight," he said stunned. She muttered an embarrassed thanks and then the two of them walked silently to the car.

"Your carriage awaits m'lady," he said gesturing towards the car.

"Thank you my kind sir," she added. With Scott she felt she could play along. The two made small talk as they made their way to the dance. When they walked in the gym it was decorated better than it ever was in the past. "Care to dance?" Scott asked her. 

"Sure," she replied. The two of them kept dancing until Rogue said she had to go to the bathroom. He said he would be waiting for her by the pop machine. When Rogue was done 'doing her business' she walked towards the pop machine and heard Evan talking to Scott. He said, "Hey man. Wazzup?" 

"Nothing much," he replied. "Doesn't Rogue look beautiful tonight?" Rogue blushed slightly at the complement. No mater how many times he had called her beautiful she could never get used to it.

"Hey man, cut the act. The month is over. You can dump her now."

~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as her heard Evan say those words, Scott saw Rogue out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly she burst into tears and went running for the door. She had heard it. She had heard about the dare. What she didn't know was that he loved her. He loved her more than life itself. It didn't matter how they got together as long s they were together. He started running after her. "Rogue," he called, "Marie!" No matter how fast he ran she ran faster until they reached the hill they always used to sit and talk at. She sat down and started crying even harder. He carefully moved closer and put his hand on her covered shoulder. "Marie…" he started, but he was cut off buy getting a fist in the jaw. 

"Don't 'Marie' meh! Ah trusted you! Ah thought ya cared for meh!" she screamed. "Ah thought Ah was in love with ya but ya were faking' the whole thing. Ah shoulda known ya were the 'date and dump the Goth girl, she won't care' kinda person!" before she could punch him again he reached up and grabbed her arm.

"Marie, I love you, more than you could ever know. True, it all started off as a dare but without it I never would have gotten to know the woman I love, just the cold shadow you give every one." She knew he was right but that was no excuse. "Fine, if you still don't believe me I'll prove it to you!" At that moment he grabbed her face and kissed her right on the lips. The moment her power kicked in she started feeling what he was feeling. There was fear for taking the dare. There was guilt for not telling her about it. She also noticed he was not afraid of kissing her, but most of she felt love, a never ending love she knew he could never lie about. At that moment the kiss ended and Scott muttered a few words before passing out that sounded a lot like "I love you, Marie."

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Scott woke up in the medi-lab the next morning he was surprised to see Rogue sitting there next to him. "Hello, sleepy head," she said to him.

"You're not still mad at me?" he said slightly puzzled, after remembering the events of the past night.

"A little, but nothing Ah won't get over," she said smiling.

"I love you, Marie," Scott said.

"I know," Rogue answered. Scott leaned forward to kiss her but she stopped him and said, "As much as Ah enjoyed last night, I don't think Ah want ya unconscious again," she pulled some silk up to her lips and asked, "how will this do?"

"Just fine," Scott retorted, leaning forward to kiss her through the silk piece, never noticing the professor sitting in the back of the room.

__

I wish you well my students, he thought. _I wish you well._

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution does not belong to me. If it did it would be S/R all the way! The only thing that is mine is the plot!


End file.
